Problem: If $x \oplus y = (6-x)(y)$ and $x \circledcirc y = x(y-7)$, find $(-4 \circledcirc 1) \oplus 2$.
Explanation: First, find $-4 \circledcirc 1$ $ -4 \circledcirc 1 = -4(1-7)$ $ \hphantom{-4 \circledcirc 1} = 24$ Now, find $24 \oplus 2$ $ 24 \oplus 2 = (6-24)(2)$ $ \hphantom{24 \oplus 2} = -36$.